El cuervo capturado
by Karelin-Olfassodottir
Summary: "The raven" (2012): Ivan Reynolds no se conformaría con haber llevado a la vida real las historias de Edgar Allan Poe. Era su ídolo, quería más de él, y lo iba a obtener... Iba a hacer que lo amara. Era su mayor admirador después de todo, nadie como él para saber cómo complacerlo. Reynolds x Poe. (Slash Smut)


Los latidos en el corazón del atolondrado hombre eran tan nulos como su conciencia en esos momentos. Un chirrido a lo lejos, y el hombre suavemente levantó la cabeza para tratar de enfocar el sitio de donde venía tal sonido, sin éxito alguno. Mareado, desorientado, sin idea de en dónde se encontraba, solo podía pensar en que no podía pensar en nada. Subir, bajar, subir y bajar, pesadamente era el ritmo de su pecho, sus pulmones se llenaban trabajosamente de aire, en un intento por respirar sin sentir que se asfixiaba. sus hombros dolían por una inexplicable razón y no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer un nuevo intento por mirar al frente, pero de nuevo, la bruma se hizo presente, y junto con ella, una gelidez indescriptible que le caló hasta los huesos. Sus muñecas dolían, su cuerpo se estremecía, su mejilla cosquilleaba, la gelidez le estaba acariciando. Su labio inferior temblaba como si de un frío invernal se tratara, pero su frente estaba perlada de sudor, tan frío como el ambiente en esa oscura y lúgubre habitación. Edgar no entendía qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, y su mente no estaba ahí para responderle. Su labio inferior paró de temblar, fue tranquilizado por un contacto helado cuyo origen le fue desconocido.

- Todo está bien ahora, Mr. Poe...

Alguien estaba en la habitación, alguien a quien conocía, y que por supuesto le conocía. La voz le era familiar, mas no lograba calar de quién se trataba. El pecho comenzaba a doler por la ineficiencia de la actividad cardiaca, y el temblor de su labio regresó. Su columna fue recorrida por escalofrío descarado que le hizo sentir miedo de forma repentina. Ahora que comenzaba a tomar un poco más de conciencia, caía en la cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban atadas. Sus manos no se sentían, estaban entumidas, y sus muñecas dolían tanto como sus hombros. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Comenzaba a desesperarse, su respiración se hacía más errática a cada momento. Subir, bajar, subir y bajar, su pecho aumentó el ritmo de ese movimiento y sus pulmones expulsaban dióxido de carbono más rápido, tratando de no asfixiarse.

- Debo decir que se ve... sensual de esa forma. No creí que pudiera tener tan buen cuerpo.

Esa persona, que le era tan conocida, ahora le elogiaba y no sabía por qué. Su vientre se contrajo, algo frío le estaba tocando. Una risa suave y siniestra entró contoneándose por su oído y le produjo un nuevo estremecimiento. Una vez más, alzó la mirada, y parpadeó dos veces antes de enfocar a la persona que estaba frente a él.

- Reynolds...- Murmuró apenas audible.

- Creo que el antídoto está haciendo efecto. Me alegra que me reconociera, Mr. Poe.

No entendía. Si hacía memoria, su último recuerdo era el estar sentado en una banca. La nieve cayendo sobre su rostro y una pluma negra precipitándose desde la copa de un árbol sin hojas. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? De nuevo, su cuerpo tembló cuando algo frío lo tocó. Al fijarse bien, eran las manos de Ivan Reynolds las que estaban recorriendo su abdomen y subían hasta su pecho. El hombre se acercó hacia su cuerpo, y llevó su rostro a su cuello, haciendo que la respiración del escritor se hiciera aún más agitada por la sensación del aire cálido en su piel.

- Huele bien... Huele a usted...

Un beso en el cuello, y Poe jadeó por la sensación extraña. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por las caricias de las manos ajenas. Las propias trataban de liberarse del amarre, pero mientras más forcejeaban, más dolía. Sus piernas estaban casi colgando en el suelo, y sus hombros dolían al estarlo sosteniendo por el amarre. Su captor continuaba acariciando ahora su espalda, y sus labios habían subido a los propios para atraparlos en un beso suave que pronto se volvió lascivo. Su lengua era una intrusa comparable a una serpiente que buscaba devorar toda aquella cavidad. Algo en su entrepierna lo desconcertó, el roce de la tela del pantalón ajeno le hizo jadear una vez más. Subir, bajar, subir y bajar, su respiración trataba de mantener su control, pero era imposible sin sentir que se asfixiaba.

Pronto, Reynolds abandonó su boca para bajar por su cuello hasta su torso, y comenzar a jugar con los botones rosados y erectos por tantas sensaciones extrañas. El pelinegro soltó un gemido, eso no se lo esperaba. Su cuerpo se retorcía, tratando de que se alejara, sin éxito. El psicópata se estaba tomando su tiempo, no iba con prisas, saboreaba cada centímetro de la piel de su ídolo, deleitándose con esta, sintiendo que quemaba las yemas de sus dedos. Edgar sentía asco por lo que estaba sucediendo, un ultrajo como ese era totalmente insano, incluso para su mente loca y delirante. Muy a pesar de sus pensamientos, su fisionomía estaba respondiendo de otra manera. El miembro viril que le colgaba ahora estaba despertando y apuntando al que le estaba ultrajando, y eso hizo sonreír al ultrajador. A besos quedos, llegó hacia esa extensión de carne que clamaba atención, y con hambre bestial, la engulló toda de una sola vez, disfrutando del sabor y de los gemidos del torturado. El escritor se sentía desfallecer, nunca había sentido algo como eso. El placer carnal se atoraba en su garganta, su orgullo no le permitiría externar del todo que lo estaba disfrutando, y aún así la carne era débil. Sonidos obscenos salían de su garganta, hasta que hubo un punto en el que no pudo más, y su boca se abrió para gemir libertinamente.

Ese sonido era música para los oídos de Ivan, quien apresuró la marcha de su boca en un va y ven desesperado por sentir la bebida en sus papilas gustativas. Edgar se retorcía, tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil, solo lograba lastimarse más. Hubo un punto en el que la mente del escritor se puso en blanco, y su vientre se contrajo hasta liberar su néctar sobre el rostro del psicópata, que rió para sí mismo tras saborear aquel manjar.

- Verá, Mr. Poe. Quiero hacer mi propio relato, que tenga su estilo y que esté inspirado en usted, pero que no sea una adaptación de sus otras historias. Quiero que esta sea original...

Poe se mantenía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. El post-orgasmo lo estaba abrumando, y a la vez el sentimiento de rencor que ya se estaba expandiendo por su pecho. Repentinamente sintió que el peso que cargaban sus brazos disminuyó, y sus piernas quedaron en el aire, siendo cargadas por Reynolds, quien lo empujó hacia una silla con forma especial que le mantuvo las piernas abiertas y el trasero al aire. En esa posición, cerró alrededor de sus pantorrillas unos grilletes de metal para que Allan no moviera las piernas. Sus brazos seguían amarrados en el aire, y ahora sus piernas tenían un soporte. Su cuerpo estaba débil, se sentía cansado y dolorido, suponía que era efecto del veneno que había tomado antes. Los minutos pasaban, las escasas velas de la habitación se iban atenuando suavemente, sus llamas bailaban con suavidad, dando formas extrañas a las sombras de la habitación. Minutos después, Ivan regresó con un pomo de cristal y un pastillero, del cual sacó una píldora y la sumergió en el líquido extraño del pomo. Se acercó con suavidad al cuerpo del escritor, y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Llevó uno de sus dedos al esfínter ajeno y jugó con él, haciendo círculos y causando el estremecimiento del pelinegro. Sonrió, Edgar se veía sensual de esa forma sumisa, impotente y sin escapatoria. Poco a poco, la píldora fue introducida en aquella estrecha cavidad con la que estaba jugando, cosa que le sacó un jadeo pesado a Poe. Su esfínter ardía y su interior se sentía incómodo por la sensación babosa del líquido y la presión que la diminuta píldora estaba causando contra sus paredes. Se movió un poco, las contracciones musculares por la incomodidad no podía contenerlas. Aquel objeto se iba hundiendo poco a poco en sus entrañas, y mantenía apretados los ojos. Subir, bajar, subir y bajar, su respiración se acompasaba para intentar relajarse sin llegar a asfixiarse.

Los minutos pasaron, y la píldora se deshizo en el interior del escritor, que ahora se estremecía por la sensación de la droga. Reynolds se acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez con los pantalones abajo y su virilidad al descubierto. Con una de sus manos, acarició el abdomen de Edgar hasta subir a su pecho, y presionó uno de sus pezones para ver su reacción. El hombre soltó un gemido de placer al sentir tanta electricidad recorrerle de una sola vez. Jadeaba en un intento de controlarse y apretaba los ojos.

- ¿Qué... me hiciste?- Masculló con dificultad.

- Es parte de la historia, Edgar. Tú también tienes que disfrutarla...

Ivan estaba encantado con su ídolo, su piel tenía sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo que le enloquecía, sus labios estaban rosados y esperando a que él tomara posesión de ellos, y no tardó en hacerlo. Pronto, se fue sobre él y con sus brazos le rodeó por la cintura, mientras que su propio pene se rozaba con el del escritor. Allan ahogaba gemidos en los labios del psicópata que ahora le hacía retorcerse del placer. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus roces, todo le provocaba una delirante excitación y su cuerpo de manera involuntaria rogaba por más de ese insano placer. Pero Reynolds no iba con prisas. Como si se tratara de algo frágil, lo acariciaba con suavidad y deleite, prácticamente con adoración, y sus labios rozaban su piel con delicadeza, probando aquí y allá, dejando marcas por donde pasaban. Muy a pesar de que su sexo le exigía atención, aguantó un poco más con tal de retrasar aquello un poco, y cuando ya no pudo más, tomó su virilidad con una mano para acomodarla entre sus nalgas y hacer presión contra el esfínter del pelinegro.

Con suavidad, el pene de Ivan fue entrando, la piel de su prepucio fue bajando y la repentina presión sobre su glande le hizo estremecerse por el placer. Edgar, por su parte, gruñó por el dolor de aquello, y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. No podía hacer nada, aquello desgarraba a niveles inimaginables, y un grito lo delató. A Reynolds no le importó, sino al contrario, se excitó aún más con eso, y terminó por enterrarse de una sola vez, haciendo que Poe volviera a gritar. No esperó a que se acostumbrara, casi de inmediato comenzó con un lento y tortuoso va y ven, firme, delicioso y dolorido que martirizaba al escritor. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro, Reynolds se las bebía, atrapándolas con sus labios y saboreando su amargura. Jadeaba por lo bajo, y poco a poco fue acelerando su ritmo, con suavidad, con tal de alargar el momento. Poe se estremecía, todos los toques del psicópata le hacían jadear y las estocadas le sacaban gemidos. Ya no dolía, ahora le proporcionaba placer, uno muy intenso.

Ivan ahora embestía como un animal, y gruñía como tal. Su esfuerzo hacía que mantuviera el ceño fruncido, y su piel creaba un chasquido muy obsceno tras chocar una y otra vez contra las nalgas de Allan. Este se retorcía, un hilo de saliva se deslizaba por su mentón y sus gemidos suplicantes provocaban en Reynolds unas ganas inmensas de continuar, aún cuando el orgasmo estaba tan cerca. Martilleaba ese punto clave en Poe, procuraba llegar a él tantas veces como le era posible en un solo minuto porque amaba la manera en la que su ídolo lanzaba alaridos de placer en el aire cual gato en celo. Sus manos viajaron al suave trasero del pelinegro, apretándolos, masajeándolos como si de plastilina se tratara, y abriendo aquellas nalgas para poder enterrarse más en su interior. La fricción pronto lo volvería loco, al igual que a Edgar. Todo era tan irreal, la luz tenue, el calor incontrolable del cuarto, el placer tan delirante que Reynolds mismo le provocaba y él mismo disfrutando de todo eso. Es como si él mismo estuviese escribiendo un relato erótico. Ahora calaba la idea de Ivan...

Después de unos minutos de incesantes roces contra su próstata, un segundo orgasmo llegó a Poe, y su semen salió expulsado a presión. El rubio amó cada segundo de ese orgasmo, las expresiones en su rostro, la contorsión de su cuerpo y el estrechamiento de sus paredes anales contra su miembro viril. Aceleró su ritmo mientras las contracciones duraban, y subió la intensidad de sus gruñidos por el placer tan intenso. Los ojos del escritor se mostraban ya sin energía, y sin embargo su cuerpo seguía bajo el efecto de la droga que le aumentaba las sensaciones y, por ende, el placer. Continuaba gimoteando, y el psicópata embistiendo, hasta el punto en el que ya no pudo más y su néctar se vertió en el interior de su ídolo. ¡Qué maravilloso! Poseer al genio que lo tenía cautivado... No había mejor experiencia que esa. Ahora, Poe era suyo, y no soltaría jamás. Después de unos minutos en los que se quedó quieto para recuperar el aire, se inclinó para buscar los labios del poeta y adueñarse de ellos una vez más, esta vez con un ritmo más suave, más meloso, besándolo con adoración y la admiración que le tenía.

- Lo has hecho fantástico, Edgar. Eres un maestro hasta para estas artes.- Murmuró en sus labios, y finalizó con un beso casto.

Salió de su interior, haciendo que Allan se estremeciera con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Después de subirse los pantalones, acudió a liberar sus piernas de los grilletes y a sus muñecas de la cuerda que las amarraba. Cargó el cuerpo de su ídolo, y se lo llevó a una cama para recostarlo en ella.

- Este cuento apenas comienza, Edgar...- Susurró, y acarició su cabello. - Voy a hacer que me ames...

Poe apenas y lo veía, el cansancio le estaba venciendo, pero esas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío por su columna que culminó en pánico repentino. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ivan ya le había inyectado un sedante que hizo que cayera en la inconsciencia.

- Rey... nolds...- Fue lo único que masculló antes de desvanecerse.

El rubio se sentía satisfecho. Había logrado deshacerse de esa sucia harpía de Emily, y se había apoderado del magnífico Edgar Allan Poe. Nadie sospechaba del pobre ayudante de prensa, y nunca lo harían. Ahora, su ídolo estaba durmiendo. Lo dejaría descansar por el momento. Ya le esperaban más momentos juntos como ese, y ya se le ocurrirían otras formas de hacer que su cuento continuara hasta ese final feliz que tanto añoraba, ese en el que Poe le amaba y clamaba por él.


End file.
